The Phantom of Symphonia
by Mormongoth
Summary: Goes off the Phantom of the Opera in a ToS style. Sheloyd, with onesided Shelos and onesided Zelette if you squint.
1. Sheena and the Angel of Music

Hey there Minions and Loyal fans this is my second ToS fic and third actuall fic.

The cast is as follows;

Phantom-Zelos; I had to do Zelos, because it was either him or Mithos and Sheena and Mithos is wrong.; Christine-Sheena; Raoul-Lloyd; Madame Giry-Raine; Andre and Firmin-Kratos and Regal; Carlotta-Pronyma; Meg Giry-Colette; Previous Owners-Genis and Presea; Extras/Backstage-Renegades and Desians.

* * *

Chapter 1 Sheena and the Angel of Music

A young woman sat in the shadows of darkness upon the stage taking in every note, chord, and voice studying every aspect of it. She was a woman of about 19 and an absolutely gorgeous figure. Her Raven black hair was tied into a messy bun and she had dark brown eyes as if she just had a black pupil.

She wore a purple kimono with sleeves that didn't quite reach her shoulders, some black pants, and a big pink sash around her waist tied into a bow in the back. An odd attire for France in the 1600's.

She sat there in the shadows for many hours entranced in the Opera that was being rehearsed for the following night, so she didn't notice when two men came behind her to watch the rehearsal as well.

"Excuse me miss, but could we get your name?" Asked one of the men causing her to jump about three feet into the air.

One of the men was a very muscular person with long untidy blue hair and wore shackles on his wrists for a very peculiar reason. His legs looked extremely powerful even through his pant she could see just how muscular they were. The other man was a little shorter but not much with Auburn hair that was down over his eyes in a messy fashion. His purple jump suit revealed his normal figure as well as a long sword, which stuck out as much as the shackles on the other man.

"Oh. My name's Sheena Fujibayashi. Who are you?" She asked looking a little puzzled.

"I am Regal." Said the man with the shackles.

"And I am Kratos." The man with the sword added. "We are the new owners of this Opera house, and we'd like to know the people around here."

"Oh well then let me help you out." She said pointing to the people on the stage. "The woman there in the front is Pronyma and she always gets the female lead in every opera."

They looked upon a woman with green hair singing in a snobbish tone and an excellent pitch and near perfect sound. Kratos and Regal then realized that they wouldn't find a better performer than that.

"Over there in the back playing her maid is my best friend Colette." She smiled pointing to a girl with long blonde hair, and deep sapphire eyes. "Then we have on the other side of the curtain the person that helps with almost everything is Raine." They glanced at an older yet still young looking woman with short silver hair and they could catch a brief glimpse of violet eyes as she turned to go back to work.

"The final people you should know are the two sitting in the front row. The boy is Genis and the girl is Presea, and they I guess now are the previous owners of the opera house." She pointed to a small boy of about 12 years old same silver hair and violet eyes as Raine, while the girl looked to be about his age and she had pink hair while wearing a purple dress.

"Are you sure that they are the previous owners?" Regal asked with a skeptical look.

"Yes, and don't let age fool you they know more about opera's than anyone else does, except The Phantom." She said.

"The Phantom? Whose The Phantom?" Kratos asked with his interest peaked.

"You'll hear from The Phantom soon enough." She said turning back to the stage.

"Then where do you fit Sheena?" Kratos asked.

"Oh. I'm first understudy of Pronyma, although I've never had hardly anytime on stage." She said bringing down her face.

"All right every body that's good." Genis said standing up. "Now I have some bad news for you. Presea and I are no longer the owners of this opera house. We have sold it to two very prestigious men Kratos and Regal." As Regal and Kratos stepped out onto the stage.

"Mr. Kratos, Mr. Regal. This letter came for you." Raine said stepping out onto the stage. They took the envelope from her and turned it over and found a skull sealing the envelope, as everyone shuttered in fear except Kratos and Regal.

_Dear new owners of the opera house,_

I welcome and congratulate you on your fine taste for opera's, and offer some advise. You'll follow what I say…

After they had read that aloud a scream interrupted them as a woman came screaming out holding a head with blood on the bottom and it looked fresh.

…or you'll suffer the consequences as by now you've gotten my little gift. Just know there are worse things that I can do than just kill a man.

_The Phantom of the Opera_

"That's it. I can't take this anymore. I quit." Pronyma exclaimed storming off the stage.

"Wait you can't do this right before a show." Regal pleaded.

"I can. And I WILL!" She yelled storming off for good.

Kratos turned to Sheena and asked, "You do know her part right?"

"Yes." She answered hesitantly.

"Good, then you'll get your time on stage after all." He said pointing her to wardrobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think were ready for tomorrow." Regal admitted to Kratos.

As the play finished a small round of claps came from the background people and Kratos and Regal. As the applause died down another louder clap came from the back of the audience. Everyone turned to see who it was and out of the shadows came a boy wearing a red leather jacket and black pants with suspenders.

"Who are you?" Kratos asked. But before he could answer Sheena leapt off the stage and ran and gave him a hug.

"Lloyd. Where have you been Lloyd?" She asked almost coming to tears.

"You know I've been on that journey to collect all the exspheres. But I couldn't not see your big part." Lloyd said stroking her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the opera Sheena sat in her dressing room as the flowers kept coming in from her beautiful performance of that night. About half of those flowers were from Lloyd. A knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" She asked still beaming from the hours previous.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course." She said as the door creaked open.

"I came to give you more flowers." He said handing her another bouquet of roses.

"Thanks Lloyd, but you know you should give some credit to my Angel of Music." She said placing the flowers on her bed.

"Angel of Music?" He asked skeptically.

"When my father was alive he always told me that every performer had an Angel of Music that watched over them." She explained.

"Do you know who you're Angel of Music is?" He asked hopingly.

"No. I don't." She said looking down. _'Damn it. I want to tell him so bad that I love him.'_

"Oh. So why don't you come with me to celebrate?" He asked.

"Sure, just give me a moment." She said.

'_Damn it. I want to tell her that I love her.'_ He thought as he left the room, but not before he heard the door lock and another voice enter the room.

"Why do you bother with this boy who doesn't even know what it means to know the meaning of music?" Came the voice that seemed to echo.

"Who are you? Are you my Angel of Music? Where are you?" She asked looking around the room.

"Look at yourself in the mirror?" The voice said.

"You are my Angel of Music." She said looking at a man standing in the mirror. He had long red hair that was fairly unkempt. He wore a very noble type of clothing but the thing that was most off about him was the fact that he only wore half a mask to hide the right side of his face.

"Then come to the Angel of Music, or if you prefer I am the Phantom of the Opera." The Phantom said as he held out his hand as if to signal to follow him.

* * *

Hey good chapter. R & R NOW!


	2. Notes From PTO

Well, well. Back again already.

I made some mistakes in the last chapter so I want to clariffy them here and now. First when I said France I meant Symphonia (What the two worlds are now called). Second two more people to cast Yuan as Joseph Buquette, and Forcystus as The lead man/ Pronyma's Lover.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own ToS (If you read my other fic just sub whatever disclaimer you like best here) and I don't own the Phantom of the opera.

Oh, in case you're wondering PTO stands for the **P**hantom of **T**he **O**pera.

* * *

Chapter 2 Notes From PTO

"I hear voices in there. Who's in there with you Sheena?" Lloyds voice bellowed from the outside the locked door. Sheena had blocked out all things except her Angel of Music who had held out his hand toward her. She reached out her hand and put it in The Phantom's hand as he guided her down toward his place in the catacombs.

The tunnel was long and was lit only by a few torches along the way as they took a right and then another right and then a left then a right, and pretty soon she was so lost that she couldn't remember how to get back. A couple rats were scourging about trying to find some food inside the bones that were strewn against the maze of walls and water.

They got into a boat as he started to sing in a magnificent voice that she knew in her dreams of her coaching. When she had come to the opera house a voice called to her and taught her how to cope with being alone after losing her mother and father. The voice helped her to learn to sing in the most beautiful manner and exquisite style that helped her forget her loneliness.

She joined in with the beautiful voice she had used earlier that night. As she sang lights came out of the water and they entered a gate where candles, figures and all sorts of papers were strewn about. Above all else she noticed the organ that looked well taken care of.

"I've brought you here for one purpose and one alone. To be my inspiration for my music of the night." He said jumping out of the boat and onto the shore. "You're exquisite voice tonight and your beauty are all that I need for my music of the night." With that he led her to a room with a stunning wedding gown, but what was most flattering and creepy at the same time was that the manikin wearing it looked exactly like she did and she fainted in his arms.

"Sleep well my Angel of Music." He said placing her gently in a bed he had prepared for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colette was worried about Sheena and she hadn't come out of her room in hours. She opened the door ever so slightly.

"Sheena. Are you in here?" She whispered. The door creaked open even more and she walked in. She looked around in the dark trying to get used to the darkness. That's when she noticed the mirror. She had known that it had always been there, but she never actually looked at it and there was something odd about it. The mirror was about 8' tall and 5' wide and as she looked closer she noticed that one of the sides was opened the slightest bit. She moved the mirror to find that it was also a door that lead into the famous catacombs that many died in. She walked down the tunnel noticing the torches were lit. Then a hand rested on her shoulder, which caused her to jump and turn to see who was behind her.

"Come with me. It's easy to get lost in here." Raine said leading Colette back to the opera house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've heard that the Phantom is a man who resembles a beast and he has a great black hole as the nose that never grew. Now you must always be on your guard or he will catch you with his magic lasso." A man said taking a rope that had a hang mans knot on it. He had long blue hair and with the rope ensnared the nearest renegade.

"Those who speak of what they know of the Phantom often find themselves dead." Raine said stepping into the room and releasing the renegade. "Yuan you'd best hold your tongue, and keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She said taking the rope and putting it around his throat and quickly tightening it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheena awoke to a music box with a monkey playing the symbols and a beautiful tune playing ever so softly. _'I remember being taken by the Phantom last night and I remember the dress.' _She thought as she walked out to see the Phantom sitting at the organ and it looked as though he was composing a piece of music.

She strolled over to his side thinking, _'If I can see a glimpse a sight of his whole face, I'll be satisfied.' _She gently started to rub her hands against his face, which he didn't seem to mind. She then brought her hands up and peeled off the mask and he jumped up and turned with an evil glare on his face.

"Damn you. You have to pry into everything don't you?" He shouted covering his face with his hand while his crimson hair was thrashing about, while she thought, _'Oh God. Please don't kill me. _"Do you really want to see?" He screamed walking over to a mirror and briefly showed her, but she couldn't see that well. "Damn you, now you can never be free. I'm sorry I just get a little touchy when it comes to my face, and I'm not even sure if you could even love this revolting carcass that I call a face."

Tears were streaming down her face from both fear and pity as she handed back the mask and he put it on calming down a little. "Come the fools at my opera house will be wondering where you are. I must return you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Damn. What could've happened to Sheena? She was so good at last nights performance.'_ Kratos thought, but his thoughts took a slight turn as he started to think out loud. "However, the seats are still getting sold so we'll think of something."

Just then Regal came bursting in shouting, "This is an outrage. We can't show an opera without a lead soprano, and the only ones who could do that are Pronyma who left us and Sheena who's missing."

"Please don't shout Regal we'll manage. Oh I see you got a note too." Kratos said pointing to the letter that had a wax skull seal on it.

_Dear Regal,_

You have a rather charming opera house, and Sheena last night was very good. I was pleased to see Pronyma leave; on that note the diva's a disaster. Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?

_P.T.O._

Regal read, Kratos proceeded to continue by reading his which read,

_Dear Kratos,_

_An order I have for you. The last owner used to pay me 10,000 gald a month and left box five open for me so if you'd please pay me and leave that box open I would greatly appreciate it._

_P.T.O._

P.S. Also no one likes a debtor so it would be better if my orders were obeyed.

They turned to face one another. Regal was the first to speak, "Who could have sent this? They're both signed P.T.O. Who could that be?"

"It could be this Phantom of the Opera we heard about." Kratos replied.

"Where is she?" Lloyd asked bursting into the room. "Where's Sheena?"

"How should we know?" Kratos said shaking his head.

"Isn't this the note you wrote me?" Lloyd asked holding out a note that looked exactly like the ones Kratos and Regal had.

"What is it that we're meant to have wrote? Written." Kratos said

The Angel of Music has Sheena under her wing. Please make no attempt to see her again.

_P.T.O._

"If she didn't write it who did?" Lloyd asked.

Regal opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Pronyma shouting, "Where is this Lloyd person? I got this letter from him that I rather resent."

"I didn't send it. What does it say?" Lloyd stammered.

_Dear Pronyma,_

_Your days at the Opera de Symphonia are numbered. Sheena Fujibayashi will be taking your place as the lead soprano._

_P.T.O._

"Lloyd to answer your question and I'm sure your question too. These letters are from the Phantom of the Opera." Kratos said. "To many notes for my taste, and most of them about Sheena. All we've heard since we got here is her name."

"Sheena has returned." Raine piped in.

"Where is she?" Regal asked.

"I thought it best to lie down for a while. And if you're going to ask if you can see her, you may not." She proceeded to explain.

"Will she sing?" Pronyma asked in a fitful rage.

"Here let me read you the note I received.

_Dear Opera staff,_

_By now I'm sure you've received a lot of notes of the most amiable nature describing how my theater is to be run. In your new opera to show you will cast Sheena as the countess, the lead, and you will cast Pronyma as the pageboy. The countess calls for charm and appeal, while the pageboy is silent so in a way it makes my casting in a word ideal. Please note that I'm giving you one chance and also note that if you should try to disobey any of the orders a great and terrible disaster beyond your comprehension will occur._

_P.T.O.

* * *

_

Phew long chapter. Anyway R & R now. 


	3. All I Ask of You

Hey, hey, hey. This fic is for all the people who love ToS and who have either never seen or love the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Chapter 3 Prima Donna, and Death

"WHAAT! This wanna be diva is to take MY place as the lead soprano!" Pronyma fumed in a violent fit of rage.

"Pronyma we don't take orders from anyone. WE bought the Opera Symphonia and WE will run it with you as the lead and Sheena as the pageboy." Kratos said trying to calm their diva down so they could get an opera going.

"I don't believe you." She said turning around and throwing the door open only to see a lot of people standing outside as if waiting for someone. She was taken back and thought, _'Are they here for me? Of course they are.' _Until one man spoke of Sheena and with that her face expression was replaced from one of shock to one of annoyance as she closed the door.

"You're public and we need you." Regal said from behind her.

"Would you not rather have your new star?" Pronyma asked.

"Of course not the world wants you. You are our Prima Donna, now come we must get ready." Kratos and Regal said in unison.

Lloyd just looked back at the note that had just been recently read and as much as he loved Sheena it also hurt him to know that not only she might be hurt, but innocent people might as well. He had to be at the next performance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Places people, it's about time to start." Raine called to the cast.

"I'm ready." Sheena said sighing. _'I wish that I could have gotten the lead and not the silent part.'_ She thought.

"Out of my way!" Pronyma yelled as she went to her performance kit. A renegade sprayed her mouth with some liquid that was supposed to help her voice, but just as they turned around a hand replaced it with something that looked like it. However it was not to go unnoticed by Yuan in the rafters.

The curtain flew up and the opera began with Lloyd watching intently for any problems. Yuan started his chase of the Phantom of the Opera. The Phantom lead Yuan higher into the rafters and he foolishly followed.

Twenty minutes into the opera a loud booming voice could be heard behind the chandelier saying, "Did I not _order_ that box five should be left empty for me?"

"He's here." Sheena said.

"Your part is silent little tod." Pronyma snapped and returned to smiling for her public.

"A toad madam, perhaps it is time that you become the toad." The Phantom whispered and then disappeared farther up into the opera house with Yuan following right behind. Pronyma turned and went to her performance kit for her spray and a desian helped her, and they continued from where they left off.

They continued until she said, "Now kiss me in absence of my ouuuuugh." Her voice had changed to sounding like she had a frog in her throat and everyone in the staffs jaw dropped. The crowd could be heard roaring with laughter as she tried to continue, but could only talk not sing. Kratos and Regal were both scrambling to get down to the stage and the curtain finally fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We apologize for the inconvenience and will be back in a moment, when the lead will be played by Ms. Fujibayashi. Until then we will entertain you with the ballet in act three." Kratos said.

Yuan at this point was finally catching up to the Phantom and he could see the staff struggling to put on the ballet early. The music was nice and calming and they had stopped stumbling while Yuan had been caught from behind by the Phantom with his "magic lasso". The people had stopped roaring with laughter and where enjoying the ballet, when Yuan was seen plummeting from the rafters with the rope around his neck and the people knew he had been dead before he fell.

Shrieks and cries of disgust could be heard throughout the Opera de Symphonia. "Come with me Lloyd." Sheena said leading him to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you bring me up here, we were probably safer in a bigger group?" Lloyd asked as they stood on the roof in the snow.

"No. He could easily kill people when they're in a large group and I don't want to see you hurt by the Phantom of the Opera." Sheena said.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera. He's just a myth that just frightens people." Lloyd said getting a little annoyed.

"Lloyd! I've been to his home under the opera house and in the catacombs. I've seen his face, if you could call it that, it was so hideous that I though he was going to kill me when I saw it." Sheena said looking away.

The Phantom was behind a gargoyle on the roof eavesdropping. "Sheena, there's no more need to worry yourself about that. I'm here and I can and will protect you." Lloyd said.

"But that won't last long he'll find you and kill you if you get to close to me." She pleaded clutching the black rose she had brought up with her.

"No. He can't get you or me if we are close to one another. There is something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now and this as good of a time as any. Sheena I love you." He admitted. The Phantom's jaw fell open and his eyes began to tear at the sound of this.

"Lloyd I love you too." Was all that she said and they pulled into their first kiss closing their eyes she dropped the rose and deepened the kiss, but the Phantom was watching them and he turned back into hiding.

"Love me that's all I ask of you." Sheena and Lloyd said in unison as they pulled into another passionate kiss.

After a few minutes she said, "Order your fine horses so we may leave here, he will not follow."

"All right." Was all that Lloyd said and he walked down with their hands entwined.

"I showed you what music was all about, and I showed you my heart. In my heart I knew that it was him you should have." The Phantom said stepping out of the shadows and picked up the black rose. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, he wept and his sanity finally snapped.

"He may have you now, but you still belong to me." He said squeezing the rose into nothing. "YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO, ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOOOOOUUUUUUU!" He yelled at the sky, knowing a number of ways to make Sheena his.

* * *

Pretty long and I had to end and a cliffy.

Next time Masquerade.


End file.
